Maybe Memories
by xXxRebelMorticianxXx
Summary: Elizabeth's dad moved her away from her flat in London to live with her mum she hasn't seen in thirteen years after she left. Elizabeth's mum lives with the Cullens, she's part of their coven. Neither her, nor her dad know they're vampires. It's there, in Forks, that she meets Pierce Michaels, Damon & Stefan Salvatore. Unknown vampires entirely different than the Cullens.


**DISCLIAMER: **_I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters, or the ones from Vampire Diaries. I only own the ones I've made up in the story. (i.e. Holly, Elizabeth and Matthew... so far...)_

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I had seen my mum. All I really know was that I was really young. She left when I was really young and I never seen or talked to her again. My dad would always tell me about her, about how I looked so much like her and how he missed her so much. I'd sometimes hear him crying at night; I'd sneak down the stairs and see him holding a picture frame in his hands while quietly sobbing, "why did you leave us?"

In case you're wondering, she didn't leave us because she passed away or something. She left because she said she couldn't stand the "London Scene" anymore. Dad refused to leave, he enjoyed the flat we lived in, he claimed the primary and secondary schools were great and he had a steady job with good pay. Mum didn't like his answer, so she left. Leaving Dad and me. Dad said I was only three when she left and that I cried at the door everyday, begging her to come back.

Now, I'm sat in a car Dad bought a week ago, heading into the town called Forks in Washington. He's moved us out of London and to the town he had received a letter from, telling him to come. Mum had signed the letter. Dad didn't sell our flat, he said he'll keep it if I wanted to go back when I'm legally able to go out on my own. Two years from now.

I've never been to America, the farthest I've ever went from home was Edinburgh in Scotland to visit my grandmum. That had only been a handful of times because she usually comes and visits us in London. But I guess she will not be visiting anymore since we've moved to America, way too far for my fifty-five year old grandmum. Yes, she had a child earlier than normal people her age... or time of her youth.

"Elizabeth, we're here," Dad announced and pointed to the large house he had parked in front of. The house was mainly windows and in the middle of the woods. There were ten people standing in front of the drive way, all had smiles, extremely pale and undeniably beautiful. Nearly all of them had golden eyes except for one, a girl seemingly seventeen or eighteen, she had chocolate-brown eyes. "C'mon, let's go meet your mum."

I got out of the car the same time he did. A woman with natural looking fiery hair ran up to us, a huge smile on her face. She made a squeal in the back of her throat and engulfed me in a huge. I shivered at her insanely cold skin and I immediately wanted to push her away. Who the hell was this woman?

"Holly?" Dad asked, shock and confusion in his voice. Was the Holly that was my mum? Dad had claimed I looked a lot like her. This woman was far more beautiful, I looked nothing like her!

"Elizabeth! You've grown so much! You're so gorgeous!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on both sides of my face and caressed my right cheek. Gorgeous? Has she not looked at herself in the mirror, I'm pretty much Hunch Back of Notre Dame compared to her!

"Well, it has been thirteen years," I deadpanned and her smile slightly fell. Why was her skin insanely hard and cold?

"Matthew!" she hugged my dad and he hugged her back, his eyes closing and a huge smile on his face. Well, at least he's happy. Dad's happiness is all I really care about. "I've missed you so much!"

Clearly not enough if it took you thirteen years to finally contact us.

"You must be Elizabeth," a voice said beside me, causing me to squeak in surprise and scare me. I turned to find a boy with auburn hair, (the same colour as my hair) golden eyes and a nice smile. He held out his hand and I glanced at it before I cautiously rose my own and grasped it in his. "I'm Edward." I couldn't help but notice how his voice sounded. It was like Jesus was speaking or something, it was beautiful. He laughed as if he had heard my thoughts. He looked like he was about to say something, but then shut his mouth and finally let go of my hand.

"I'm Rosalie," a blonde girl walked up to me. We were nearly the same height, but she was wearing high heels so she was about five centimetres taller than I was. She held out her hand and I shook it. Was everyone cold and had hard skin here? Do they not have central heating in their house? It's a good thing I enjoy wearing jumpers.

"I'm Alice!" said a voice behind Rosalie, Rosalie took a step to the side and chuckled as Alice enthusiastically held her hand out to me. She was shorter than I was so I had to slightly look down at her just to meet her golden eyes. Alice had spiky black hair and reminded me much of a pixie for an odd reason. I shook her hand and forced out a smile. I wasn't fond of really meeting new people.

"I'm Emmet," a large man walked up to me with a smirk. He was lean and tall. His hair was black and like nearly everybody else, he had golden eyes. His skin was pale and he held out his large hand to me. I placed mine in his and shook it. Christ, his hand engulfed my small one. My hand was _tiny_ compared to his. Emmet was wearing a striped shirt and I had to stop my nose from scrunching up. I hated stripes.

"I'm Renesmee," the girl with chocolate-brown eyes smiled at me. I smiled at her as she held out her hand. I grasped it and was relieved when it wasn't ice-cold and rock hard. Her skin was warm and normal. Her cheeks were rosy, but her skin was pale also. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft, auburn ringlets. We shook hands and I was introduced to the last four people. There was Bella, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper.

All four of them were rock hard and ice-cold. Renesmee seemed to be the only normal one amongst them. Jasper seemed to be a little more reclusive than the rest, like he was afraid or something. It looked like he was in pain, but I wasn't sure. If he really was, he hid it well. He didn't smile when he introduced himself to my dad and me, he merely gave us nods of acknowledgement, shook our hands and told us his name. I had a feeling I won't be talking to him much.

I wasn't allowed to carry my own to suitcases. The only thing I was allowed to carry was my guitar case, mainly because I grabbed it before anybody could touch it. I had argued with Emmet to let me carry my things, but he refused and Dad told me to just let him because he knows how I get if I get too worked up. I end up hyperventilating and extremely angry to the point where I'm about to cry. It's happened plenty of times.

I was shown to my room. Dad was sharing a room with Mum and I'd get my own. It was next to Renesmee's and was at the end of the corridor. The room had three floor to ceiling windows. The only wall there was where the door was. The door that led out into the corridor - the room had seemed to be an add-on. The only down side about to the room was that it faced the woods, but there were curtains for the windows. I wasn't aware they made curtains this long. The curtains were completely black. The cloth for them was thick, so during the day the sun won't shine through, which I was happy for. I didn't particularly like the sun.

The wall that had the door was a floor to ceiling book-case. It didn't only have books in it, but CDs as well and records. I looked at the CDs and discovered that a few of them were my favourite bands. Sleeping With Sirens, Asking Alexandria, A Day To Remember and more. In fact, all the CDs were to bands that I knew. They were all of their albums and I looked at the records. One caught my eye - it was a limited edition Homesick album. The books on the shelves were the ones I had owned at home. I had already read all of them and I sometimes went back and re-read them.

A month before we had come, when Dad had received the letter, he was constantly E-Mailing Mum. He said he was E-Mailing her important stuff about me. This must have what he had told her. My music and book interests. There were several of my favourite films on the shelf as well. By the left window, there was a large TV on an entertainment system. The TV was a flat screen, a very large one at that. There was DVD player and a cable box hooked up to it and three remotes by the boxes - one for the cable, another for the DVD play and the other for the TV.

There was a large ambry on the right window. It was painted black with blood-red roses. The roses were painted as if they were bleeding and it was absolutely beautiful. I walked over to it and opened it. It was empty, but had hangers. I closed the doors just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, loud enough for whoever it was on the other side of the door to hear. The door opened and Mum walked in. She smiled at me and I stiffly returned it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked in her Scottish accent. Mum and Dad both grew up in Edinburgh. They met each other in secondary school. They were a year older than I am now when Mum got pregnant with me. They were both seventeen, just finished school. Mum and Dad are only thirty-three.

"Yeah," I nodded, looking around the room again. The bed was against the window across from the door. The duvet was crimson and looked heavy. The bed itself was large. There was side table by it that held a lamp. I just noticed that the electrical outlets were about a metre from the door on the lowest shelf. There were several outlets, two of them already had things plugged in, which I assumed were the TV and DVD player. I noticed a black extension cord connecting the two.

"Your dad E-Mailed me what you liked and Alice, Rose and I decorated this room," she smiled at me and for once, my smile was genuine towards her.

"Thank you," I nodded with my smile. There was another knock on the door frame and both Mum and I looked over at Dad who was stood in the threshold with a smile on his face. He took a step inside and walked towards us.

"Ellie," he said, pushing my hair out of my face before sighing. He only does this when he's done something I don't approve of, "you're going to hate me for this..." I narrowed my eyes. What did he do?

"How long do you think I'm going to hate you for? Do I need to sit down for this that way I don't totally explode?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. When he didn't say anything, I took that as I yes and walked towards the bed, sitting down on it. I had to jump a little because it was quite high.

"I - uh - I enrolled you in high school with Renesmee. You'll be doing grade twelve over again," he said, biting his lip after, waiting for my outburst.

"But... I already finished my GCSEs. I have fourteen," I furrowed my eyebrows, "why are you punishing me?"

"I-I'm not punishing you, Love," he sighed and sat down beside me, "it's just so you don't have to be here all day, I know you hate staying home all day. It was either that, or you go to University with Bella and Rosalie..." I actually wouldn't have minded that. I could have went into my lectures at any time that wasn't the morning. "The year hasn't started yet so you don't have to introduce yourself or anything. You won't be the only new kid there."

Was that supposed to make me feel better.

I glared at him and then smiled. If I was redoing grade twelve, I'm going to get total crap grades. Barely passing ones. I patted him on the back, "sounds like fun!" he narrowed his eyes at me before furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't like that smile," he stated, "that's usually the smile that means I'm going to regret my decision entirely."

"I haven't a clue to what you're getting at, Dad," I smiled at him and stood. "I have never smiled like that in my life. You must be going mad."

"Mhmm, yeah," he nodded with an eye roll and stood as well, his frame towering over me. This usually meant he was going to get all authoritative at me, then I laugh at his failure and he soon joins in with me. "You better not have a clue, young woman. You better do as well this year as you did last year." I rose an eyebrow at him before I broke out laughing. Mum gave me a questioning look right before Dad began to laugh as well. "Ah, oh well. Do whatever you want with your education this year. I don't really care."

The next morning, Mum came and attempted to wake me up. Dad had to come in and yank the duvet off of me, lift me out of bed and put me in a cold shower with my clothes on. It was the routine all through secondary school... but without Mum attempting to wake me up. It was effective though, so he stuck with it. I wasn't a fan of it, but I never tried to stop it or get up when he told me to. Sleep was my favourite thing to do and I won't give it up willingly. Nope. No way.

Luckly, Dad had always prepared me... or Alice did this time. She had chosen out my clothes and put them in the bathroom for me while I was taking my shower. She even took my wet clothes and put them through the wash. Bless her. I made the shower quick because Dad had woken me up eight. The only thing I liked about going to this school, was I didn't have to wear a uniform and I was pretty excited about that.

I had gotten dressed in the bathroom and towel dried my hair. I walked into my room with the towel in hand, hanging it on the hook behind the door. There was a rolled up extension cord by the outlets and I plugged my hair dryer in before I plugged in the extension. Beside the ambry was a vanity and I couldn't help but marvel at how big the room actually was. It looked small at first... but now... it seems to be extremely spacious.

The vanity was painted the same way as the ambry and Alice had laid out the things I used to get ready. Either she guessed or Dad told her. I was thinking the second one, but the first one was also a very good option too. After blow drying my hair, it made much resemblance to Mufasa from Lion King... if his mane was auburn and curly. It took a few minutes to brush through before I began to straighten it.

While straightening my hair, I was listening to my iPod, the song "Nobody Don't Dance No More" was playing by Asking Alexandria. The music wasn't playing loud enough for me to not be able to hear the knock on my door.

"Come in," I said and the door opened to Alice and she smiled at me. I returned to the smile before continuing to finish straightening my hair. After six years of straightening it, my curls haven't stretched out or anything. My hair is as curly as Jesy Nelson's in Little Mix's "Wings" music video. It's _that_ curly.

"Esmé wanted to know if you're going to eat breakfast?" she asked. Did I want breakfast? My metabolism was strange. I barely ever ate breakfast. I wasn't a breakfast sort of person, I usually skipped it. I don't eat breakfast because I'm not hungry in the early hours of the morning, but after about ten or something, I'm constantly hungry. It's like my metabolism is still asleep when I'm up for school. I eat a lot, just not breakfast.

"No thank you," I smiled at her and shook my head. She nodded before turning and closing the door behind her and I was left alone in the room again.

I had finally finished straightening my hair and I began to put on eyeliner. I applied black eyeliner on my bottom waterline and then I put on eyeliner above my top eyelashes. I made a wing at the end on both of my eyes and applied black mascara. It's as simple as that. I picked up a small square case in the middle of the vanity table. Inside was a nose ring, a septum ring and two lip rings for my spider bites. I put them in and shook my head, getting my hair to fall in just the right place before I sprayed some hairspray in it so it'd stay to perfection the rest of the day.

I straightened out the Of Mice & Men band shirt Alice picked out as I stood and I pulled up my black skinny jeans because they were nearly falling off my bum. I quickly put on some socks and my high top, black on black Converse. I grabbed my mobile and iPod off the side table by my bed and grabbed my purse and ear buds. I put my mobile and purse in my back pockets and my iPod and ear buds in my front pocket.

I made my way downstairs and when I did, I was right behind Renesmee and scared her when she turned around.

"Christ! I didn't know you were behind me! Why are you so quiet when you walk?!" she laughed and placed her hand over her chest and tried to calm her sudden laboured breathing.

"Elizabeth is like a freaking ninja," Dad laughed, "she's very quiet and sneaky. She often scares me too." I smirked at Renesmee before taking the registration papers Dad handed me. "When you get there, you'll have to go into the office to get your timetable."

"Ugh," I groaned and threw my head back, "I have to socialise? You're going to be this cruel to me? Seriously?! Ugh, you are no longer my favourite person, Matthew." he chuckled at my use of his first name instead of calling him Dad. I only called him Matthew when I was annoyed, angry and/or had to do something I don't like.

"You'll survive," he kissed the top of my head and Renesmee grasped my wrist, pulling me away from him and towards the door

"Sorry, but we're running late," she informed and opened the door. "Wouldn't want to be late for our first day of school, now would we?" I was about to object, considering I was always late for school, but I decided to see how it felt to actually be on time for once. Maybe this will be the start of something new.

I followed her out to her car and got in the passenger seat when she opened the door. She started the car and began to drive down the road and towards what I was assuming was town and school.

Yay.


End file.
